


Lovestruck

by 1nvisible_string



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Ginny is a mess, Luna's so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nvisible_string/pseuds/1nvisible_string
Summary: Ginny then saw Luna lounging under a large willow tree by the lake. She had pulled her blond, wavy hair back in a messy ponytail with a blue ribbon. She was peering over a thick book, a crease in her brow, and was scratching her head with her wand. She paused, withdrew her wand from her hair, and turned the page by magic. She looked adorable. Ginny panicked.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Lovestruck

**Author's Note:**

> I don't support J.k. Rowling or any of her disgusting transphobic views.

Ginny trudged across the Hogwarts grounds, broom slung over her shoulder, basking in the warm sun and breathing in the sweet air. Today's practice was particularly difficult. Granted, most of Saturday's practices were. Harry insisted they be there by six o'clock in the morning despite the rest of the team's pleas for a later practice time. Once they arrived at the quidditch pitch, there were yards to be run, laps to be flown, goals to be scored, and drills to be completed. Nothing she couldn't handle, it was common knowledge that Ginny Weasley was one of the strongest players on the team and the best chaser Hogwarts had seen in a decade. 

Her shoulder became sore from the weight of the broom, so she switched it to her left and caught sight of the bracelet on her wrist. She blushed. Luna had given it to her last week. Ginny had been at breakfast when Luna had walked over to the Gryffindor table. She had come over and laid the bracelet in her hand, saying, 

"I made it for you. I carved the beads as well. And I know green's your favorite color, so I chose that for the string. I hope you like it." Ginny looked down at the bracelet in her hand, wooden beads strung together with a thick green cord. 

"I love it Luna. Thank you" Luna smiled down at her, causing Ginny to blush a deep shade of red. 

"I'm glad you like it." Luna left the table, her hair swaying, and jewelry clinking. 

The interaction had left Ginny so incredibly lovestruck she couldn't think of anything else for the rest of the day. Luna's soft blue eyes looking down at her, waiting for her reaction, her gentle, proud smile when she had heard the words, "I love it," her heart locket twinkling in the morning sunlight, her several bracelets rattling as she moved her hands, and her wild, beautiful hair that fell halfway down her back.

Ginny had fallen hard, very hard for Luna Lovegood. She didn't know how to handle this. She was usually a bold, no-nonsense kind of person, but Luna made her an awkward, embarrassed, lovesick version of herself. She consumed her thoughts. It was becoming increasingly difficult to be around her without making a fool of herself. But then again, how could she not fall for someone as beautiful and kind-hearted as Luna. There was something about her that made her so incredibly lovable. Maybe it was how she had empathy for everyone or how she gave too many second chances. Perhaps it was how brutally honest she was and how she wouldn't stand for anyone's shit. Or maybe it was her witty humor that could always make Ginny laugh. Whatever it was, Ginny Weasley was head over heels for Luna Lovegood. 

It was becoming warmer as the sun rose. Ginny was getting hungrier by the second. She began walking faster with that in mind, hoping to catch Hermione in the great hall for breakfast. 

Ginny then saw Luna lounging under a large willow tree by the lake. She had pulled her blonde, wavy hair back in a messy ponytail with a blue ribbon. She was peering over a thick book, a crease in her brow, and was scratching her head with her wand. She paused, withdrew her wand from her hair, and turned the page by magic. She looked adorable. Ginny panicked. 

Ginny was then very aware of how her quidditch robes stank of sweat and became self-conscious of her messy hair. She tried to smooth it down and air out her robes with little success. Her face was heating up, and her hands became sweaty. Then, there was her heart; it was beating so fast she could feel it in her head. 

'Come on, Ginny, you can do this. Don't make a fool of yourself!'

Ginny took a deep breath and walked over to Luna, trying to look as confident as possible. 

"Hi Luna," Ginny said tentatively.

"Oh, hello, Ginny! How was quidditch practice?" 

"Too early," she sighed, "Nice weather, though." 

Luna closed her book and put it beside her. She looked up at Ginny, smiling. Ginny took a few steps and sat down beside Luna, legs splayed out in front of her. They both sat in silence looking at each other for a few moments until Ginny broke the silence by saying, 

"What are you doing out here so early?"

"Oh, I like it here in the morning. It's a nice reading spot, and sometimes the fish come to say hello." 

Ginny nodded, “What are you reading?"

"Just some extra reading about Thestrals. One of them just had a baby. I want to learn about their young, so I don't startle them when I visit." 

"That's so sweet of you Luna. They're so lucky to have you as a friend." 

"Oh no, I'm lucky to have them." 

Ginny smiled and laughed softly. 'Oh god, she's amazing.' 

Luna inched closer to Ginny. They were so close that their legs were touching. Butterflies erupted in Ginny's stomach, her heart sped up, and her skin became hot. 

“Are you excited for your quidditch match next weekend?" 

"To be honest, I'm a bit nervous. Slytherin is a tough team to beat." 

"Oh, you don't have to worry. I was just reading yesterday about Eoranth fruit. Apparently, they have amazing calming properties. You'll only have to eat one slice before your match, and your nerves will be calmed." 

'Oh my goodness, she's so sweet.' 

Ginny leaned forward so they were face to face. "Really? Where'd you learn about that?" 

"Read it in the new edition of the quibbler. My father told me it was very interesting, so I thought I ought to give it a read." 

"Thanks for the tip," Ginny said, a smile on her face. 

"Plus, I'll be there to cheer you on," as Luna said this, she leaned forward. They were so close that if they leaned forward a couple of inches, their lips would touch. 

'Oh no, I'll be even more nervous.' 

Ginny blushed. She stared at Luna’s face and spotted a fallen eyelash on her cheek. She brushed it off and held it out on her thumb. 

"Make a wish." 

'She's so close. Her eyes, they're beautiful and her nose and...' 

Luna blew the eyelash off Ginny's thumb. She looked up, staring Ginny in the eyes. 

Ginny gathered her courage and leaned in. Luna's eyes fluttered closed as she leaned in closer to Ginny's face. 

Luna's lips were soft, and she smelled of flowers. 

The kiss was short and awkward, but it was everything she dreamed of. 

They broke apart, looking into each other's eyes. Ginny smiled awkwardly and blushed. Luna laughed softly. 

"So, do you wanna go to Hogsmeade together next weekend?" Ginny asked. 

"Yeah, I'd like that," Luna said softly. 

Luna held Ginny's cheek, guiding her into another kiss; they stayed like that for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to y0ung_lad for helping me with this!!


End file.
